Light in the Shadows
by JustAnotherFairy
Summary: After a night of celebration, the guild realises that two of their members are missing which in turn highlights a seemingly unstoppable enemy. The fairy Tail guild must unite allies both old and new to keep everything they know and love safe.


**Summary: After a night of celebration, the guild realises that two of their members are missing which in turn highlights a seemingly unstoppable enemy. The fairy Tail guild must unite allies both old and new to keep everything they know and love safe.**

 **A/N: So this has been in my head a while and I'm just putting it out there woop.**

 **First things first it is set after the GMG but before Tartarus so heads up.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and OC's Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Maybe one day I can borrow it.**

* * *

Magnolia, a small town located in the continent of Fiore and home of the infamous Fairy Tail guild. The town was full of life as the morning spring sun shone down and Fairy Tail's strongest team walked through after a long and hard job.

Wendy Marvell, the youngest of the group smiled happily as the town's people welcomed her and her friends back. Her best friend and exceed partner Carla was in her arms, a fond smile on her own face as they passed through the town.

"It's good to be back" Wendy stated with a fond smile. Carla nodded in agreement, remembering the times when it were just her and Wendy- it was nice to see her smile again.

Lucy Heartfilia, the team's resident celestial mage nodded in agreement. Her celestial keys clanged with every step she took and the passersby were quick to offer their best as she passed, for with her beauty Lucy wasn't a woman people could just ignore.

"But it's great that this time we actually got the reward" Lucy added with a grin before playfully nudging Natsu's arm.

Natsu Dragneel was the team's resident fire dragon slayer, and along with Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus made up the Dragon Slayers of the guild. However with his slightly reckless nature whenever he got too engrossed into a battle he always ended up destroying a town and losing the team money.

"Of course we got the reward Luce, we're Fairy Tail wizards!" He loudly declared with a fist bump to the air. His own best friend and exceed partner, Happy, grinned in agreement and the two started loudly chanting as they continued back to the guild.

"That job didn't seem much of a challenge…" Erza Scarlet, a beautiful yet dangerously strong requip mage stated. Erza was the team's unofficial leader and with her s-class rank she was one of the strongest mages of the Fairy Tail guild.

"What do you mean, those mages were pretty tricky to get hold of" Lucy commented as she recall on the events of the last job.

Gray Fullbuster the team's ice mage and part time exhibitionist shrugged before lazily crossing his arms behind his head.

"Since we won the Grand Magic Games, requests just seem too easy.." He stated and to everyone's surprise Natsu actually agreed with him.

Lucy sighed, though she enjoyed the higher paying jobs the guild now received thanks to their victory, she missed the easier requests. She felt somewhat inadequate at not being able to keep up with the others since their magic power and physical strength were much greater than hers.

Of course the Grand Magic Games had provided her with an opportunity to train and since then she found herself getting stronger, however when she excelled so did her team mates. Even Wendy being as young as she was had started on training with Erza and Lucy felt she was falling behind.

She guessed that Natsu could sense her insecurities since the fire dragon slayer always insisted for the two of them to take requests alone like they used to and Lucy found herself politely declining when he offered to train with her—she didn't fancy being burnt to a crisp after all!.

"Lucy-San are you alright?" Wendy asked with a slightly worried expression. Lucy smiled at the younger mage, no matter how much stronger she got Wendy would always remain the sweet little sky mage she remembered from their first meeting. However since the games Wendy had become more sure of herself, she'd matured and was able to hold long standing conversations with the older members without shying away.

"Just fine" Lucy stated before placing an arm round the younger girl's shoulders and the group walked back into the guild and the blonde smiled once they were greeted with a loud cheer which kickstarted the festivities.

The guild literally used any excuse for a party, ever since the Tenrou team had returned the remaining members liked to celebrate each team's return after a mission- an almost silent sigh of relief that their family were still alive and well.

Lucy grinned widely, her cheeks tinged pink and her entire body warm from the amount of alcohol she had consumed. She placed her now empty glass down and started to fish for the money to pay Mira. Of course being drunk as she was her movements were sloppy and she almost fell from her bar stool.

"I-is this enough Miraaaaa?" She asked with a smirk, her head was swaying slightly and the room was spinning.

Mira gave the blonde back her change and took the empty glass for cleaning.

"Maybe you should go home Lucy you seem a little too involved in the party" Mira told her with a bright smile.

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, however with the takeover mages bright sapphire eyes and bright smile, Lucy found it very hard to disagree.

"Okie doki loki" She answered in a bright sing song voice before abruptly getting off her stool, however with her balance somewhat off she staggered slightly and almost fell to the floor.

She quickly managed to right herself and she staggered over to the bar, her hands gripping it with such intensity that Mira feared for the wood's safety.

"Don't you want someone to take you home?" Mira asked worriedly, her eyes scanned the guild hall for someone sober, however at this time it was proving difficult.

Lucy shook her head, she didn't live too far away from the guild and to be honest all the other members were more drunk than she was.

"Nope" Lucy answered whilst popping the 'p' in the process and a giddy smile across her face.

Lucy staggered towards the door and with a smile Mira quickly sent Cana and Levy in the direction she left, both girls singing loudly.

Mira shook her head in disbelief, yet she was glad that things were back to how they were.

Heels clacked loudly against the cobblestone pavement as the three women headed to Lucy's apartment. Levy and Cana were loudly singing whilst Lucy's eyes kept threatening to close with every step she took.

Cana swung an arm round her shoulders, the brunette pulling Levy in to do the same and instantly they both started singing once more.

"Guys leave me I'm fine…" Lucy stated as she pulled Cana and Levy's arms away from her.

Levy just loudly giggled, the sound causing Lucy to grimace slightly, the bluenette didn't seem t notice this and continued to grin.

"But Mira wanted us to take you home" Levy stated loudly with a wide smile, Cana nodded in agreement before pulling Lucy closer towards her. However the action gave Lucy a face full of Cana's bust and caused Levy to once again giggle loudly.

"And put you to bed" Cana added with a smirk. Levy frowned slightly before pouting, her usually wild blue hair was more of a mess than usual and her yellow headband had fallen over one eye and gave her the appearance of a strange pirate.

"She never said that" Levy pointed out which caused Cana to innocently shrug.

Lucy shook her head at the two women and pushed them away.

"No I'm fine from here...just go home _both_ of you" She sternly told them though both women groaned in protest.

Cana suddenly stepped up to Lucy so that the two of them were nose to nose and even in her drunken state, Lucy was very uncomfortable with the invasion of her personal space.

"If you die or choke on your own puke it's not our fault" Cana told her, her lips dangerously close to Lucy's own.

Levy laughed loudly at how her discomfort and Lucy found herself resenting a happy drunk Levy more and more.

"Now kiss!" The bluenette demanded with a shrill giggle.

Lucy groaned before pushing Cana away from her and sighed with relief as the two women headed back towards Fairy Hills whilst singing loudly.

" _Lucy and Cana sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-"_

"Shut up Levy!" Lucy shouted before stumbling down her road, the sound of Levy giggling echoed in the darkness and Lucy was sure it was to haunt her nightmares. Her legs wobbled with each step, her head started to spin and she felt bile starting to rise on her throat.

The blonde finally reached her front door and with a triumphant yell fished out her keys. To her dismay they key wasn't going into the key hole and after several attempts realised that she was in fact trying to open her front door with her celestial keys.

A rustle caught her attention and she sloppily turned to the direction of the sound. Satisfied she was alone she turned back to her door with a frown.

"So they aren't used for that…" Lucy muttered before searching for her door keys. A sudden wave of nausea hit her and the blonde tumbled down to the cluster of bushes which decorated her pathway.

With a sigh she snuggled into the leaves and fell into a drunken sleep, blissfully unaware of the danger mere feet away from her.

They watched with curiosity as the three loud women walked down the street with little discrete. From their actions the magenta haired women assumed they were either heavily intoxicated or a very idiotic bunch. However from the magic energy pouring from them, they were very powerful.

The night allowed them to stay concealed in the shadows however presented her with little power. The blonde one seemed interesting, a latent power inside her and judging from the look of her...colleagues, they felt the same way.

The cold nights wind whistled around her, her magenta hair obscuring her visions somewhat and sending a chill down her spine. Though the cloaks they wore allowed them to remain hidden in the darkness, they did nothing to keep out the cold and Haruka found herself resenting her current predicament more and more.

A glistening gold quickly caught her eyes and the magenta haired woman froze at the sight of a celestial key. She could recognise that symbol any ware- the symbol of the ram and she momentarily wondered how the blonde had come across it however those thoughts were instantly pushed away as one of her colleague's advanced towards the now unconscious blonde.

"Wait!" She exclaimed her voice sounding more confident than she intended.

They all turned to face her, waiting for an explanation and eyes narrowed. She knew she couldn't mess up and mentally slapped herself, she didn't mean to do this the woman was a celestial mage. A celestial mage like her mother.

"She won't meet up to the masters standards...not a holder type" She added with a firm nod as if to convince herself of such lies. Of course the master would want her, he had always expressed his desire to see how a mage would be able to cope when separated from their magical object. But she wouldn't allow it, not for the celestial mage at least…she couldn't protect all of them.

There was a pregnant pause, a bead of sweat rolled down the back of her neck and her breathing hitched.

Then a nod. She held back the sigh of relief and watched as her colleagues walked away. Sparing a glance back at the unconscious woman, she smiled somewhat and hoped that the woman would be alright...at least for now.

The following morning brought Lucy with a splitting headache, her hair entangled in a bush and her throat incredibly dry. She pushed her arms against the ground to help to get up and grimaced at the handfuls of dirt against her fingers.

Upon walking into her apartment she was met with the sight of Natsu tangled within her bedsheets with Happy by his side and the both of them snoring loudly. With the slam of her front door the duo quickly woke up, Natsu blinking away his sleep whilst Happy grinned with wide eyes.

Instantly she was in Natsu's arms, the familiar heat he possessed engulfed her and she found herself snuggling deeper into his hold.

"Lucy, you're alive!" Natsu exclaimed, his chin was resting on the top of her head and she somehow liked the idea of the two of them fitting together this way.

His words registered in her head and she abruptly pulled away from him, her confusion clear on her features.

"Alive...what do you mean?" She asked in confusion "Of course I'm alive" She added with a frown.

Natsu released Lucy from the hug however this caused the blonde to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Lushi this isn't a time to lie on the ground" Happy teased which caused the blonde to frown.

Natsu placed himself on her bed and turned his gaze to her

"Yeah this is serious, Luce" Natsu added with a look Lucy had only seen on him during battle.

She shifted to her knees and glanced at the two.

"How serious?" She asked quietly.

"Well after you left everyone started to go home including Laki and Kinana" Natsu explained, Lucy nodded on understanding, waiting for him to continue however it was Happy who spoke next.

"They're both missing and when you didn't come into the guild, we thought you were missing too" Happy added before burying his head in Lucy's chest and wailing.

"Missing...what...has anyone looked for them?" Lucy worriedly asked. It wasn't like Laki or Kinana to just wonder off, even if they were drunk.

Natsu nodded "Gajeel and I couldn't find a scent and Erza says their beds aren't slept in" he added grimly.

"So they never made it home…" Lucy commented an eerie sensation filling her.

* * *

 _ **So what did you think of that?**_

 _ **Laki and Kinana are missing OMG!**_

 _ **Does our new OC Haruka have anything to do with this?**_

 _ **What is the guild's next plan of action?**_

 _ **Only I know these annswers and I'm not sharing so stay tuned for the next chapter, where the guild finds out that not only Fairy Tail has lost members, we visit Sabretooth and a new face just keeps appearing.**_

 _ **JustAnotherFairy :)**_


End file.
